


The Goblin King

by azazelblackangel



Category: Scooby Doo! and the Goblin King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelblackangel/pseuds/azazelblackangel
Summary: How did the Goblin King sire Fairy Princess Willow?





	The Goblin King

 

There's never been outright war for millennia ever since Oberon's coronation as Ruler of the Goblin Hordes. Light and Dark have not fought for centuries under his rule. Granted there were collateral damages, but what else can one expect from Goblins? They were easy to please. As long as they dealt the occasional destruction, they were appeased. No carnage undeserved have happened. This tenuous peace however came at quite a high price: his Titania dead, and his daughter Willow bearer of Light.

Oberon wasn't supposed to be the Goblin King. He used to be an ordinary pixie, or, well, as ordinary a pixie as the Fairy King, and thus bearer of Light, could be. He had a Queen, beautiful Titania, fairest of the Fae. He has a daughter, mischievous Willow, young and innocent. He had an enviable life, until that Goblin raid.

Vengeance for Titania's death drove darkness into his heart, and he could not quite use the Light magic as he once did. The taint had not disappeared as the pixie Court expected as he grieved. Instead it only grew, so much so that the Council sought out other fairies who could hold the powers of Light. Only one held as much affinity to it as he once did, only his heart, his little Willow. As such, he resolved to at least inflict as much pain as he could to the Darkness, to avenge his lost love, and his daughter's sorrow. He did not know it would take from him yet again.

Defeating and killing the Goblin King wounded his soul, turning his mischief to malice. Soon his heart could only see darkness and shadows where light once lay. As Darkness devoured his soul the Light no longer aided him. Using it, aye, holding it pained him, so he passed the Light to his daughter. Ruling the Horde had tempered the malice that festered in his soul into ruthlessness. The Scepter turned his ethereal wings leathery, his pale skin into sick green and from his head sprang great horns, threatening and turning his fair countenance terrifying, matching the horror without with the pain within.

He drowned in the darkness that he hates. He wonders in brief moments of nostalgia and weakness, do people still remember the once-Fairy King Oberon, and his Queen Titania?


End file.
